


Switch

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Undone [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: He can’t figure out what’s making him so aggressive, isn’t sure if it’s just Elijah in this mood, or if he was feeling this way before and Elijah just happened to pick up on it. He wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. Elijah doesn’t miss much, especially when it comes to Dom.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Playing With Fire](http://www.livejournal.com/users/airgiodslv/57636.html) in the neverending _Undone_ series. For Brenna and her girly bits, and also for Kate, as the second half of her much-belated birthday present.

The afternoon sun traces patterns of warmth and light on Dom’s skin, criss-crossing beams of light that filter in through the multi-paned bedroom window. Elijah is dozing beneath him, eyes closed and purring rhythmically while Dom licks his neck; bathes his collarbones and the hollow of his throat. It’s the first real full day off they’ve had for more than a week, and they decided to spend it curled together rather than going out. Dom had briefly entertained fantasies of surfing and the beach, but one look at Elijah last night – eyes smudged like bruises, blood on the end of one ragged fingernail, voice caught somewhere in his throat – had changed his mind.

They’ve dragged the mattress off the box springs, under the bedroom window, because Elijah wanted the sun and Dom wanted to sleep. Compromise, and one that led to a couple hours of inventive lovemaking before they finally settled down to nap. Naptime, in Dom’s opinion, is now over; forgotten in favour of reclaiming territory he hasn’t had the freedom to explore for a while, mouthing Elijah’s soft skin and lightly curling his fingers in to feel the muscles beneath.

“Fuck me,” Elijah murmurs, sleep-drenched and lazy, the purr somehow transmuting into spoken words. His hands come up to trap Dom’s head where he’s nuzzling the underside of Elijah’s jaw, and Dom turns his head to suck on the thin, blue-veined skin of Elijah’s wrist.

“What?” Dom asks when he’s ready to relinquish the beat of Elijah’s pulse beneath his open mouth, when the words finally sink in and send his blood into sluggish, hopeful circulation.

“Fuck,” Elijah repeats, on an exhalation like a sigh of breeze, “me.” He stretches, arms winding up above his head and crossing neatly at the wrists, legs spreading a fraction, suggestively, between Dom’s knees. Dom blinks and stares for a moment, sees Elijah heavy-lidded and smiling at him.

“Top?” he asks huskily, and can’t get the catch out of his voice with Elijah lying there naked in open invitation. “Or…” he trails off, raising an eyebrow and seeing Elijah mimic the motion half-mockingly, accompanying it with a tiny arch that sharpens the definition of ribs jutting out under his skin.

“Whatever you want,” Elijah answers, and Dom know he’s being mocked now, can hear the echo of his own words in Elijah’s voice, but the teasing is light and flavoured with sunshine, like warm syrup drizzling over his skin. Elijah licks his lips without losing the smile, somehow pulls off seductive in a way that should be utterly ludicrous coming from someone who spent the morning…well, doing what they did.

Dom can’t answer, suddenly choking on words, so he leans in and nips at Elijah’s throat, finds his favourite spot under Elijah’s jaw and bites, rolls the skin between his teeth and is flooded with hot triumph when Elijah moans. He shifts, nudging one knee up against Elijah’s groin, and Elijah’s legs circle him, drawing him in and holding him there, and somehow Dom still feels bound.

“Fuck me,” Elijah says again, with a little more urgency, and Dom slaps his ass without thinking, just enough to sting the command out of Elijah’s tone. He can’t figure out what’s making him so aggressive, isn’t sure if it’s just Elijah in this mood, or if he was feeling this way before and Elijah just happened to pick up on it. He wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. Elijah doesn’t miss much, especially when it comes to Dom.

Elijah purrs again, low trill-hum in the back of his throat, and Dom leans down to catch it, to chase the sound with his tongue. Elijah opens under his mouth, warm and soft, yielding like the first bite of a summer peach, or plum, juice dripping down his chin and neck, sweet and sticky. Dom swallows, doesn’t bite even though he knows Elijah would, because somehow it’s different now, and Dom unexpectedly doesn’t have anything to prove.

His cock is hard and poking at Elijah’s thigh, and Elijah drops one hand to adjust – so – and Dom gasps at the alignment, the dry slide. “Condom?” Dom asks, and Elijah shakes his head, smiles tightly and keeps moving with him.

“I know you’re not messing around on me,” Elijah says, confidence in every word, every touch, even though he’s the one giving now.

“Lube?” Dom inquires, trying to keep his head together and not give in to the strong urge to just take Elijah dry, slow and rough the way Dom thinks he probably likes it. It’s only now beginning to sink in that they’ve never done this before; that Elijah has always been the one inside of him, and that thought brings a hot flush to the skin on the back of his arms, warms his cheeks.

“Stop asking questions,” Elijah orders softly, eyes closed and head turned to the side, breathing harder with every measured push-slide of their bodies together. “I don’t want to be in control right now.” He turns and reaches up for a kiss so fast that Dom has to bite his tongue on an exclamation at the change in position, kissing back until he tires of being passive and forces Elijah back onto the mattress, shifting his weight to one elbow so that he can cup Elijah’s sun-warmed cheek.

“Tell me to stop,” Dom says, meaning it and hoping that Elijah won’t anyway, lining up carefully and pressing – there – enough that Elijah’s kiss-swollen lips press together in a tight line and his eyes flutter closed. He rubs long enough for Elijah to get used to him, for pre-come to smear wetly across both of them, and then balances carefully and pushes. Elijah groans and draws in a breath, and Dom leans in to kiss him, marveling at the immediate give as Elijah relaxes and his tongue curls trustingly around Dom’s.

“I’m not going to break,” Elijah says a moment later, amusement flashing gold in his eyes and in the sweat beading on his skin, and Dom teases him in response, sliding in just an inch and then back out again, alternating between short-slow thrusts and tiny circles. Elijah hisses an exhalation and his legs squeeze around Dom’s waist, directing and applying pressure where he wants it.

Dom drops his head and takes a deep breath when Elijah finds some inner reservoir of strength and consciously relaxes his muscles, drawing Dom in slowly until they’re flush against each other, and Elijah’s eyes are glazed over in a way that Dom has never seen. He’s never been with this Elijah, the one touched by sunshine and lethargy, the one that curls around him like a tendril from a flower and winds about his body until he can’t figure out which way is up, can only breathe and move, finding a rhythm that Elijah picks up a moment later and follows.

“I’m sorry we didn’t go to the beach today,” Elijah whispers in Dom’s ear, and Dom looks up in surprise without breaking the pattern of thrust-circle-withdraw, achingly slow and steady with Elijah gradually becoming more sweat-slick and easy to move in, and Elijah smiles at him, a smile that Dom knows intimately and has to fight not to respond to, not to roll them both over and finish this by letting Elijah have him on hands and knees with a light lashing on the backs of his thighs.

“I would have licked the salt from your skin,” Elijah continues, after a quick gasp-moan when Dom thrusts harder, clenching his hands into Elijah’s flesh and gathering him up like an offering or a treasure, pulling Elijah’s back off the ground so that he rests on his elbows with Dom hovering above him, lost in his eyes. “Would have scraped the sand from your body. Would have…” A pause, as Dom finally hits the right spot and Elijah’s eyes flutter, breath catching staccato in his throat; “Would have turned you on your stomach and fucked you while peeling the sunburnt skin from your back…” and Dom comes hard, far before he’s ready, surprised and overloading on the combination of Elijah in his mind and Elijah around his cock, dry and tight and demanding.

“Don’t move,” Elijah orders, dropping back onto the mattress, as Dom’s cheeks heat and redden in shame at having finished so quickly, at leaving Elijah unsatisfied. Dom starts when Elijah’s cool fingers find his ass, palms cupping and spreading his cheeks, fingertips prying into the crease and pulling at sensitive skin. Dom struggles not to move and lets Elijah touch him, one dry finger pushing in and up confidently, making Dom groan and swear an oath under his breath.

“’Lijah, I can’t,” he starts, but Elijah only shakes his head shortly and smiles, and then clenches everything and presses, pulse beating a tattoo around Dom’s cock, and Dom swears again when Elijah’s finger and ass begin working in concert, when a second finger pushes up to join the first, still no lubrication besides sweat, and he unbelievably begins to slowly harden again. Elijah’s grin spreads and he wiggles his fingers, making Dom jump forward reflexively, blood and heat flooding his erection.

“Fuck me,” Elijah says again, and Dom complies mindlessly as soon as he’s able, slip-sliding with sweat and semen, and fucking Elijah harder than he’d ever wanted to or thought he could, with Elijah’s fingers still holding him open and exposed, pulling him apart with every withdrawal until the pain mixes with the pleasure and he comes yelling Elijah’s name, only dimly aware of Elijah following him over the brink.

“I love you,” Dom says as soon as he can breathe again, covering Elijah’s face with kisses, his throat, his chest. “I love you, I love you.”

Elijah purrs again and twines his arms around Dom, winding him up in legs and arms and damp heat. “I know,” Elijah whispers, and smiles with the light of the sun dying into the coloured fade of evening beneath the window glass. “I know.”


End file.
